User talk:Soxra
__TOC__ Spring Metal Fail Thank u for fixing the PA trophy template!!! http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 02:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe About those renders... Hi. First, sorry for my english ^^". Second - I wanted to ask you... how do you pose those KH models? What program do you use? Because I want to pose some of the Dissidia models and stuff... and KH models, though I don't know how to extract them from the game. I saw your renders and, well, I like them ^^ That Simba looks cute, really :3 Raksha-chan Userpage problem Thank you Remember..... Eh, no big. I'll find a place for it on the Terminus, which is the second best place. 00:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Really sorry but... My userboxes Okay Finished? Hey Sox, I finished the Image Categorising page, care to take a look? 07:02, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Yay! So what happens next? 23:19, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hello. I'm a coder usually at Kirby Wiki (also big a fan of Kingdom Hearts). I noticed something about certain pages at The Keyhole using tabber-based infoboxes, and I just thought you might be able to style the tabs to account for the white-space folding and the tab size. What you guys are doing is really interesting - you have to put the whole infobox inside one of the tabs because the keyblades' set of properties are different across every game, so you might be able to make a template with an transparent div with a class, say, div.infobox-wrapper, and use that as a hook to style the tabber elements inside that wrapper using the CSS page. For example, looking at Ultima Weapon and the tabs above the infobox, and compare the tabs in there with those in w:c:kirby:Kirby's Epic Yarn, showing what I did with tab-based infoboxes a few months ago. This is the template, and this is the CSS, under the secton "Tabber in infobox". There's a previous version of the subtemplate (that gives the tabbers) here, which gives two nested tabbers on top of each other. It worked well, but it's no longer in use. Forgive my rambling, but I feel that this is a matter that can be looked into to improve the keyblade pages at least. User:Changtau2005 06:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) My Walthrough So, how's that now? 19:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Soxra Trouble with Mushrooms I'v been looking at this article and its counterpart and they're really starting to bug me. I think that the page looks like a mess and I really like the idea suggested by the expand box :"Rework infobox for each member". However, because there are so many mushrooms, collapsing them all into one infobox (which I can do easily) makes it really wide and makes the page look even worse. So, I was wondering if you had any tricks you could pull out of your coding magic bag to make the article look a bit more presentable and on par with the other Boss aritcle. Ideas? 04:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I guess it's worth a shot! What would the different headings be? 04:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Care to take a look? 05:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we need someone who can translate....no idea who, though. As for the stats, I have no idea what they mean, so I can't really put them in, sorry. :( Also, because noone has done anything with those journal entries before, do you the the editor who put them up could possibly have a problem with us using them now? I don't want a case of the 'I'm on the new wiki so you can't steal my stuff' arguement to arise (an arguement that I find quite taxing). 23:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Wiki problems or laptop? Major RP Change Please look at this. 04:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :lol there. happy? 04:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) New section!!!! Hello Hello, I'm new to this wiki and I would like to know why you reverted my edit on the Limit page. All I did was put that alot of Genies's Limits are named after some of Sora's kingdom hearts one abilities. I think there is a good reason why you did this.--Edthehyena 15:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Signature Just for the sake of a few fan-girls, could you upload a few poses, angles and sides of the shirtless model of Ventus, please? Iscreamer1 02:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Could I ask a you a favor?